


The Cat's out of the Bag

by thatmartiangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alya finds out, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Identity Reveal, Marinette and Adrien are oblivious, Nino finds out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmartiangirl/pseuds/thatmartiangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug bolted through the school’s halls and slipped into an empty corridor before releasing her transformation and collapsing on the floor for a moment.<br/>Well, at least, she thought the corridor was empty, until she heard a gasp from further down.<br/>“Marinette? You’re…Ladybug?” </p><p>In which Nino discovers Marinette is Ladybug and Alya discovers Adrien is Chat Noir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            A beeping noise indicated her transformation was almost up. The battle wasn’t over, and she and Chat Noir really had to pick up the pace. With a couple skilled maneuvers, the duo finally took down their foe and cleansed the akuma. They didn’t even have time to fist bump as their miraculous beeped louder. Ladybug bolted through the school’s halls and slipped into an empty corridor before releasing her transformation and collapsing on the floor for a moment.

            Well, at least, she _thought_ the corridor was empty, until she heard a gasp from further down.

            “Marinette? You’re…Ladybug?”

 

            Nino certainly hadn’t expected it. He had hidden in the side hall when the akuma attacked, and it worked out pretty well. It was safe, un-attacked, and battle free. He was alone in there until a red clad hero bolted in and transformed in a burst of light. One second Paris’s hero, Ladybug was standing in the hall, the next, the hero had been replaced with…

            Marinette?

            She looked up, eyes wide when he spoke. Her mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out. She glanced down at a small red thing next to her before swallowing and answering him.

            “Um…yeah?”

            She looked down at her feet as she answered, not meeting his eyes. It was a little hard to believe that the confident hero that was beloved by the entire city was actually Marinette, one of his friends, but he had just witnessed her transform.

            “Dude! That’s awesome!” Nino replied, excited. He _knew_ a superhero.

            Marinette looked up at him, a little surprised. “Really?” she asked.

            “Yeah! You’re a superhero! That’s so cool dude!”

            Marinette gave a little smile, “Yeah it is.”

            Nino’s mind was racing. How cool was it that he _actually knew a superhero!_ Did others know? “Does Alya know?” he found himself asking.

            Marinette slumped a little. “Do you think she would be investigating who Ladybug is if she did?”

            Nino paused for a moment. That was a very good point. If Alya didn’t know, that made another thing dawn on him.

            “Does anyone else know?”

            Marinette sighed, “No. So you absolutely have to keep this a secret, ok?”

            Nino nodded, “Of course dude! I won’t tell a soul!”

            Relief washed over Marinette’s face.

 

            Marinette needed to run home shortly after their encounter, so Nino didn’t really have time to ask any questions, but he was just amazed at how _cool_ it was that he _knew_ and was _friends with_ one of Paris’s heroes! That’s _AWESOME_.

            After they parted, Nino ran into Alya.

            “Get any good pictures for the Ladyblog?” Nino asked.

            “Yeah!” Alya cheered excitedly, “I have this really cool one from just after Ladybug used her lucky charm! Look!” Alya practically flung her phone in Nino’s face.

            It was a good shot. Ladybug was in a nice dynamic pose about to snatch the Akuma’s item while Chat Noir stood to the side, back turned to the camera. It was weird seeing the picture after discovering Ladybug’s identity, because now he was looking at the imagine and suddenly seeing Marinette, wondering how he never noticed it before

            “Nice.”

            “I was thinking,” Alya started as she stared back down at her phone, “Have you ever noticed that Ladybug and Chat Noir always arrive really quick when an Akuma attacks our school? Like, they’re here right away?”

            Well that made sense, since Marinette was Ladybug and she went to the school, but there was no way he could just _tell_ Alya that. He needed to cover for Marinette, especially before Alya reached any sort of conclusion.

            “Well a lot of our classmates turn into Akuma, right?” Nino suggested, “Maybe Ladybug and Chat Noir periodically check up on us?”

            Alya’s face lit up, “Maybe you’re onto something! I’m going to check with people and see if anyone’s seen people checking onto campus!”

            “See you later dude,” Nino waved.

            “Bye!”

            And Alya was off to catch the next big scoop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'm so happy so many people like this! Thank you everyone! Here's the new chapter

            Chat had successfully slipped away and hidden before releasing his transformation.

            Adrien already anticipated what his kwami was going to ask for and held up a piece of cheese before Plagg could even ask. The tiny chat happily gobbled it up before heading back into Adrien’s jacket.

            As he walked towards the front of the school, he ran into Alya.

            “Hi Adrien! Have you seen anyone around that looks like they might be Ladybug or Chat Noir?”

            “No!” he said, maybe just a tad too quickly. Alya didn’t seem to notice. “Why are you asking?”

            “Nino thinks that maybe they patrol the school since there are a lot of akuma attacks around here, and they always show up pretty quickly. So I’m investigating.” She gestured to her phone, which Adrien could only assume was recording the interaction.

            “Sorry, I haven’t seen anyone,” Adrien shrugged before turning to leave.

            _I’m going to have to be careful around her,_ he though as he climbed into the back seat of his limo.

 

            Marinette spilled across her bed, completely exhausted from the day. Aside from the akuma attack, Chloe was being completely insufferable all day, even more so than usual. There was the added stress of a little more homework than usual, and the fact that-oh yeah-her secret wasn’t a complete secret anymore.

            Nino knew.

            “I should have checked first before transforming!” Marinette scolded herself. Maybe if she had noticed she would have been able to duck elsewhere before releasing her transformation.

            “Don’t be so hard on yourself Marinette,” Tikki said, “The transformation was running out and you did the best you could. Do you trust Nino?”

            “Yeah, he’s my friend.”

            “Then everything will be fine Marinette!”

            Marinette sighed and closed her eyes, “I guess you’re right. I’m going to take a nap.”

            “Goodnight Marinette.”

            “Night Tikki.”

 

            “Marinette! Wake up!”

            She rolled over and let out a yawn, “Huh?”

            “Marinette hurry! There’s an akuma attack!”

            She shot up and rubbed her eyes. The clock read just past 2am.

            “ _Now_?” she asked, springing into action. Quickly she transformed before ducking out her window.

            It was coming from a few blocks over. She could hear crashes and bangs echoing through the night, and see the glow of what seemed like fire silhouetting the buildings of the buildings hiding it. Whatever it was, it looked tough.

            “Let’s go!” she said as she leaped across buildings towards the scene.

 

            His lady could show up _any time now_.

            Smoke filled the air and made it difficult to see, and the fire made his outfit feel insufferably hot. He needed a plan, and his partner. He couldn’t do this alone. It was then that she appeared. The smoke had cleared a bit and he saw her on top of a nearby building, engulfed in light. Even in the midst of battle, Chat couldn’t help but admire her, lit like an angel. His face felt warm and he could feel a rush of joy pulsing through his veins.

            But there wasn’t time for that.

            “My lady!” he called out, “I think the akuma is in the spoon!”

            She looked towards tonight’s akuma, a chef holding a wooden spoon who sent fires out to the streets, then back to Chat.

            “I think I might have a plan!”

 

            Alya cursed her luck! Of all nights to forget to plug in her phone before going to bed! Now her phone was almost dead and there was an akuma attack! Fans of her ladyblog were going to be so disappointed in the morning! Especially those that didn’t wake up to observe the battle!

            There might be enough charge though, Alya hoped, if not enough to record video, maybe enough for a few pictures.

            She arrived on the scene shortly before ladybug and instantly went to work snapping pictures. There was a really awesome shot of Ladybug framed in smoke and illuminated in light that she was going to _have_ to show the others in class tomorrow. She decided to switch over to recording video when Ladybug used her lucky charm, and watched in awe as Chat Noir used Cataclysm and Ladybug implemented her strategy. Alya was too far to make out too many details, but Ladybug broke something, did her cleansing thing, and then shot up her cleansing light. Suddenly the burned block was back to new.

            As the heroes’ jewelry beeped in warning, Alya found herself with her own beeping warning. Fortunately her phone had lasted the entire battle, but now she wouldn’t be able to record the pair as they left. What if they were willing for an interview?!

            She decided to call it a night until she saw Chat Noir duck into an alleyway near her. In the name of journalism she had to know, she was desperately drawn near.

            And then she saw him transform.

 

            Chat Noir was exhausted and after the congratulatory fist bump just wanted to go home and sleep. That was two akuma attacks in one day, which was far above the average. He was going to be dead in class tomorrow.

            After transformed, he turned to leave the alley, but then he heard a voice from behind him. 

            “Adrien?!”


End file.
